


Revelations

by ZDcookie_996



Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cycling, Established Relationship, George tells Alex about his relationship, Golfing, Lando finds out that George and Nicky are together, M/M, Russia 2020, Set before and during Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George tells Alex about his relationship with Nicky whilst Lando finds out about George and Nicky in Sochi.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025877
Kudos: 10





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another installment for the series. This is set mainly before and during the weekend of the Russian Grand Prix in Sochi, 2020. In this installment, George tells Alex about his relationship with Nicky and later, Lando finds out about George and Nicky. I should mention that I looked back on a fan account to look at dates and realised that Lando messaged George around 6pm, I didn't know this and I didn't really want to change anything. The main reason being, I wanted to write about both Nicky and Alex offering advice to George so I didn't change anything in my writing. At some point in the future, I will write about George going golfing with Lando so stay tuned for that. Hope you all enjoy!

On Wednesday, the day before most of the drivers were due to fly out to Sochi for the Russian Grand Prix, George met up with Alex for a round of golf. He didn’t want things to be awkward with his friend and he still had to inform Alex that he was now in a relationship with Nicky.

Alex had been debating on what to do when George messaged him asking if he wanted to go out for some golfing and maybe a cycle afterwards. He knew he couldn’t avoid his friend forever if he wanted to but he didn’t want that so he messaged George in order to arrange a plan.

In truth, Nicky had been the one to hesitantly ask George if he had told Alex about their relationship. He knew that George and Alex were best friends and he didn’t want things to be awkward between them. He also knew that if George were to put off telling Alex then he would probably never tell him. It wouldn’t be fair on Alex to find out through someone else or by catching them together. He deserved to know, regardless of whether or not he still had feelings for George.

George and Nicky had spent most of Tuesday together as they trained in the morning and went out for a stroll in the afternoon. The Brit told his boyfriend about his plan to meet with Alex seeing as Nicky had questioned him about Alex the previous weekend.

“Are you alright about me spending the day with Alex?” Asked George, nervously.

He knew and Nicky knew that Alex had feelings for George which would hopefully go away but George was still nervous about his boyfriend's feelings. He didn’t want things to get awkward with Nicky as well as Alex.

“George, honestly it’s fine. I’ll survive on my own for a day. Besides, you need to speak to Alex and I don’t really think I should be there for the conversation. Alex is your best friend after all.”

Nicky gently kissed George’s cheek and the Brit felt slightly better about things.

Alex was the first to turn up with a bag of golf balls and a couple of clubs. He chuckled and shook his head fondly when George arrived. It was clear that the Brit had tried to make an effort to actually look like a golfer with his shorts and polo top.

“Where’s your polo top?” Teased George.

Alex snorted.

“Mate, please don’t change your job. Your shorts look ridiculous.”

George pulled a face.

“What’s wrong with the shorts?”

Alex shook his head and refused to reply as he hid a smile as he led George in the direction of the first hole.

They took it easy for the first couple of holes. It was a nice day and neither of them were in a rush so they were happy to take their time. They were about halfway through when George decided that he needed to bite the bullet and tell Alex about his relationship. It wasn’t until they were on their way to the next hole that George cleared his throat nervously.

“Mate, I need to tell you something.” Said George, seriously.

Alex frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just, I need to tell you something before someone else finds out or you find out before I’ve told you.” Replied George.

Alex was now looking up at his friend.

“Nicky and I are in a relationship.” Said George.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then again, there was a part of him that shouldn’t be surprised given that he knew both Nicky and George liked each other.

“Oh, wow. That’s great.” He said, softly.

It was now George’s turn to look over at his friend.

“Yeah?”

Alex nearly scoffed.

“Mate, honestly, I’m really happy for you. I knew that Nicky liked you and I kind of had a feeling that you liked him. Nicky’s a great guy.” 

George blushed.

“Yeah, he is.” He murmured.

They reached the next hole and paused their conversation. It wasn’t until they had finished and were walking to the next hole that they started talking again.

“You’ve changed your tune.” Said George.

Alex frowned.

“Huh?”

“When we spoke at Silverstone and you asked about Soho, you made a comment about me spending time with Nicky. Now, I’ve told you we’re in a relationship and you’re seemingly fine with it, what’s changed?”

Alex sighed.

“George, I was a little bit upset when you told me that you didn’t have feelings for me and I suppose I was jealous of Nicky. You said you didn’t want a relationship but you were spending time with him. Then I realised that I had no right to make a comment because you deserve to be happy and I was aware that Nicky liked you. I really thought about our conversation and I’m sorry if I came off as standoffish, it wasn’t my intention. It’s just hard hearing someone tell you that they don’t have feelings for you when you like them.” He said, firmly.

“I’m sorry.” George apologised.

Alex shook his head.

“You don’t have to apologise. I can’t force you to like me and at the end of the day, if we can still be friends then that’s good enough for me. We’ve been best friends for years, George. I don’t want to ruin that.”

George smiled.

“I don’t want to ruin that either.”

Alex smiled.

“So.”

George frowned.

“So?”

“Tell me the gossip.” Said Alex, teasingly.

George laughed.

“What are you on about?”

Alex huffed.

“Tell me how it’s been with Nicky.” He insisted.

George’s smile brightened.

“He’s such a lovely guy and someone I can trust which means a lot. He’s so caring and I can just be myself around him.”

Alex could literally sense happiness rolling off his best friend.

“I take it that you both talked about your feelings.” He said.

George snorted.

“Yeah, well I think you actually gave Nicky a kick to talk to me.”

Alex was confused.

“What?”

“We kissed in Monza after the race. He told me that you had said I had feelings for him and later on, he told me about your conversation in the hotel.” Said George.

Alex blushed.

“Oh.”

“Please don’t get jealous again, it’s not a good look.” Complained George.

Alex laughed.

“I’ll try not to.” He promised.

His friend looked happy so he wasn’t going to meddle with his relationship. George already had to deal with Lando and Carlos in the paddock. It wouldn’t be fair on George if Alex were to stick his nose into his friend’s business especially when he seemed to really like Nicky. 

The two drivers carried on with their game and it wasn’t until they were on their way back to their cars that Alex decided to ask some more questions.

“Do your parents know?” Asked Alex.

George leaned against his car as he folded his hands over his chest. 

“Yeah, they know.”

“How did they react?”

George raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Alex rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, I know that you got on well with Lando’s family and your parents really liked Lando. You’ve told me about what happened with your dad and Lando at pre season testing. I was just curious.”

George sighed.

“They’ve met Nicky before and they really liked him. I think it helps that I really like him but then again, I liked Lando and look what happened there. My dad is a bit skeptical I reckon.”

“He doesn’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I know.” Said George, softly.

“I don’t think Nicky will hurt you, at least not intentionally.”

“I told my parents that I want to take things slow and I think they’re a bit more relaxed about it.” 

“Do you think it will work out seeing as you’re teammates?” Asked Alex, nervously.

He couldn’t see his friend’s eyes because of his sunglasses so he couldn’t really see if George was looking at him or not.

“We’ll keep work and our relationship separate, it’s worked so far.”

Alex nodded.

“I’m really happy for you, mate. Honestly, I am. You’re lucky to have Nicky and he’s a very lucky guy to have you.”

George smiled.

“Thank you.” He said, gratefully.

Alex batted George’s shoulder before he coughed.

“Come on, I don’t want to get soppy. Are we still up for a cycle later on?”

George laughed.

“Yeah, lunch first and we can meet later?”

“Sure.”

They both jumped into their cars and headed away from the golf course so they could get lunch. George went to Nicky’s apartment, letting himself in with his own key as his boyfriend had given it to him the previous weekend as he wanted him to feel welcome. He let out a deep breath and went in search of Nicky who was preparing lunch. He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Nicky smiled.

“Hey there.”

George smiled.

“Hey.”

Nicky continued to prepare lunch as George watched him.

“I told Alex about us.”

His boyfriend stilled for a moment.

“How did he take it?” Asked Nicky.

George hummed.

“Surprisingly alright. He says we’re very lucky to have each other.”

Nicky chuckled and sighed in content.

“As long as he’s fine with it, I suppose it’s a win.”

“I thought you didn’t need his permission to date me anyway.” Said George, cheekily.

Nicky snorted and George leaned in to kiss his cheek before he let go of his boyfriend to sit down at the table.

“Can I join you for lunch?” Asked George.

Nicky turned to look at George who was smiling at him and he laughed before he turned back to focus on the food in front of him.

“Maybe if you get rid of your cheeky attitude.” He said, teasingly.

He didn’t need to turn around to know that George was pouting. George was scrolling through social media as he waited for his lunch when he noticed a message from Lando. The young Brit had seen George’s post about golfing with Alex and Lando had commented that they should go out after Russia. He didn’t know what to make of the message as he just stared at his phone. Nicky brought the plates over to the table and placed one down in front of George who didn’t react.

“Hey.”

George immediately looked up, startled. Nicky frowned.

“Is everything alright?”

George bit his lip.

“Did you see my story on Instagram about the golf?” He asked.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Lando messaged me.” Replied George, quietly.

Nicky sat down and he couldn’t read George’s expression as the Brit stared at his phone.

“Are you going to reply?” Asked Nicky.

George shrugged.

“I think you should.” Said Nicky.

George looked up at his boyfriend.

“You can’t avoid him forever and you never know, maybe he wants to talk. If you do want to move on properly, maybe you should hear him out.” Suggested Nicky.

George had told Nicky about his relationship with Lando and everything he knew about the affair with Carlos. He had told Nicky that he had yet to forgive his ex but he wasn’t ready. He put his phone down on the table.

“You really think I should go out with him?” Asked George.

Nicky stroked George’s arm. 

“I’m not forcing you to but I think it would be a good idea to listen to his side of the story. I’m not saying you need to forgive him but you can at least talk.” 

George nodded and slowly began to eat his lunch. He didn’t know what to do. 

When George went out for a bike ride with Alex, he could tell that his friend was acting like his normal self and it made him relax more because he knew that Alex was happy for him. He just hoped that his friend wouldn’t be awkward around him again or ignore him in future. He mentioned Lando’s message to Alex who was a bit shocked that the Brit had contacted George seeing as he had been silent for so long. The only time George and Lando really talked was in the paddock and sometimes it was slightly forced because of the cameras. Alex gave his opinion to George when they were packing the bikes away after their cycle.

“Do you want to go out golfing with Lando?” Asked Alex.

George shrugged.

“We wouldn’t just be going out to play golf, he’ll want to talk to me. I don’t know if I would be able to listen to him.”

“He has tried to talk to you before though, hasn’t he?”

George sighed.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to hear it.”

“Maybe now is the best time. I mean, you’ve moved on, you’re with Nicky now. You’ve had time to put it behind you. Yes, it will probably hurt bringing back those memories but you can’t avoid Lando forever.”

George huffed.

“You sound like Nicky.”

Alex chuckled.

“Then you should listen to your boyfriend.”

George just raised an eyebrow.

“At least think about it.”

George ended up screenshotting Lando’s message and posted it on his Instagram story. He also sent a message to Lando saying that they could make plans to go out for a round of golf. In the back of his mind, George wasn’t sure if he could follow through with the plan.

The next day, George flew to Sochi on his own. He didn’t mind that Nicky was on a different flight. He could cope on his own, he had done it before. Whilst he tried to focus on the film in front of him, his thoughts kept on going back to Lando. He wondered if the Brit would directly ask him about plans for a round of golf if they bumped into each other in the paddock.

Thursday was a busy day in the paddock as it was media day. Even though the drivers weren’t talking to as many journalists because there were reduced numbers due to covid, the teams still kept their drivers busy. Williams kept their drivers busy by filming a tour of the team’s hospitality unit which they would post on Youtube. Nicky and George took great pride in teasing one another about their favourite food which went from watermelon to peanut butter. George enjoyed hearing Nicky’s chuckle, especially when he refused to show the camera his driver’s room. What the fans weren’t aware of was that the social media team had printed photos of Alex and had them all over George’s wall. Everyone knew that George and Alex were best friends so the photos looked like a shrine which was meant to be why George wanted them kept hidden. The team later filmed Nicky walking into his teammate’s room and seeing the shrine. Nicky did think it was ironic that maybe George would want to replace all the photos. Then again, George and Alex were best friends and the whole paddock was aware of this. 

It wasn’t long after George came back from the press conference with Nicky that he was told that a zoom call had been arranged with the twitch quartet. He would join Lando, Alex and Charles for a quiz which would be hosted by Natalie Pinkham and would be posted on social media later for all the fans. Natalie would have questions on all four drivers and they would all be given buzzers to answer. George was a little bit skeptical of keeping up the act of being friendly but then it had been fine so far and really, he only had Alex to worry about. He had no idea if Charles really knew what was going on but he didn’t want to explain it to his friend. 

In the end, George actually had fun taking part in the quiz and it probably helped that Charles and Alex were acting like their normal selves. George hadn’t wanted things to be awkward with Lando in the paddock which was why he had already spoken to both Alex and Nicky. He just wanted to get on with driving and if he had to interact with Lando, he wasn’t going to throw a hissy fit. If he did that, people would start asking questions and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want people to know about his previous relationship with Lando and he was sure that Lando wouldn’t want his affair with Carlos plastered all over social media. 

Once all of the media duties had been fulfilled, George and Aleix left the paddock and headed back to the hotel. They changed and left the room for dinner. Both of them were still sharing a room so George wouldn’t look suspicious if he shared one with Nicky. They both nodded at Lando who was standing in the lobby as he was waiting on Carlos. Neither of them expected a fan to come over and for a picture with the two of them. Aleix took the girl’s phone and waited for the boys to stand next to the girl. They rather reluctantly stood on either side of the girl and whilst they had awkwardly given each other a look, they couldn’t refuse a fan who seemed genuinely nice. Once the picture was taken, Aleix handed the phone back to the girl and she gratefully thanked Lando and George before she thanked Aleix for taking the photo. She left and the two drivers were standing around, hands in their pockets.

“You know, if you don’t want to go out for a round of golf, you can just say.” Said Lando.

George raised an eyebrow.

“I just don’t know if I’ll have anything on, I’ll message you if I’m free.”

Lando could only nod. He had a feeling that George had only messaged him because he had to but he wanted to speak to George about everything which was why he had asked if he wanted to go out. He knew that George was probably aware of the plan too but he had tried to talk to George before but his ex wouldn’t listen to him. It was understandable but Lando wanted to explain himself. Carlos had told him to make more of an effort to speak to George so that things wouldn’t be awkward anymore but Lando was at the point of giving up. If George didn’t want to listen to him, what could he do?

George saw Carlos out of the corner of his eye and he decided to make a quick exit. 

“I’ll see you around.” He said to Lando.

He left with Aleix as they headed for the restaurant. Lando sighed as he watched George walk off before he turned to Carlos.

“Hey.” Carlos greeted him.

“Hey.” Murmured Lando.

Carlos frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Lando shook his head.

“Nothing.”

They made their way to the restaurant as well and sat at a table with their coaches whilst George sat with Aleix at the other end of the restaurant. 

When Lando and Carlos were finished with their meal, Carlos asked Lando if he wanted to come to his room.

“Let me grab my charger and then I’ll come to your room.” Said Lando.

Carlos let his hand rest on Lando’s back for a moment before he removed it and headed to his room. Lando walked along the corridor and hid in the gap where the hotel’s cleaning cupboard was when he heard George and Nicky. He could see the two of them standing very close together but he passed it off because they were teammates. 

“I have something for you.” Said Nicky, softly.

George’s eyes lit up.

“Oh?”

Nicky had been hiding something behind his back and he pulled out a packet which had a few slices of watermelon. George was smiling behind his mask as he took the watermelon from Nicky.

“Nicky, you’re the best!” He said, happily.

The Canadian chuckled.

“I try my best.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes and Lando’s eyes widened when Nicky wrapped his arms around George’s waist. George blushed and stuttered.

“Not here!”

Nicky laughed.

“Sorry, forgot where I was. Do you want to come to my room?” 

“When am I ever not in your room?” Asked George.

Nicky scoffed and he knew that George was giving him a cheeky smile even with the mask on.

“Are you going to share that watermelon with me?” Asked Nicky, curiously.

George made a face.

“No way!”

Nicky chuckled and gently grabbed George’s wrist to drag him along the corridor.

“Come on, you.”

Lando eventually moved when he was certain that the corridor was empty. He slowly made his way to his room and then grabbed his charger before he headed to his boyfriend’s room. He thought deeply about George and Nicky that he nearly walked past Carlos’ room. It took him a second to realise that he should be concentrating on his boyfriend rather than on his ex. He stopped outside Carlos’ room and knocked on the door. Carlos smiled when he saw Lando and he opened the door to let his boyfriend into the room. Lando stepped inside and took off his mask and placed it in his pocket before he turned to face Carlos. The Spaniard frowned at the look on Lando’s face and he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Everything alright?”

Lando sighed.

“I saw George and Nicky together.”

Carlos was confused.

“They’re teammates, of course they’re going to spend time together.” He said.

“No, not like that.”

Carlos stared at his boyfriend.

“I mean actually together, Nicky had his arms around George like you’re doing now.” Said Lando.

“Oh. Wow.”

Lando raised his hands to play with the buttons on Carlos’ polo top.

“Is that a problem?” Asked Carlos.

The Brit looked up at his boyfriend.

“No, it’s just. I didn’t know.” He mumbled.

“Well, I don’t think George was going to tell you and I don’t think he will.” Said Carlos.

Lando didn’t respond.

“It’s good though, he’s in a new relationship and he’s moving on.” Carlos pointed out.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“He deserves to be happy.” Said Carlos.

“I know.”

Carlos could sense that something was wrong.

“Then what’s the problem?” He asked.

Lando moved closer to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know.” He murmured.

On race day, Alex and Nicky arrived at the paddock at the same time so they walked in together whilst their coaches followed behind them. 

“Nicky, I just want to say I’m sorry if I came across as jealous or anything when I spoke to you in Italy. It kind of hurt when George told me he didn’t have feelings for me. I was right though, you both like each other.”

“I think you kind of gave me a kick to go and speak to George so I really should be thanking you.” Said Nicky.

Alex shook his head.

“No, I’ve been an idiot. You and George deserve each other and I was just being a jealous fool.” 

“It’s fine. As long as you’re still friends with George, your friendship means a lot to him.”

“You mean a lot to him. He seems really happy.” Said Alex, gently.

Nicky blushed.

“I hope he is, he deserves happiness. He’s a great guy.”

It was at that moment that Alex knew that Nicky was the best guy for George. The Canadian really liked George and the Brit was happy with his new relationship. Alex knew that George would be alright.


End file.
